Perdida momentanea, grata sorpresa
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Bueno aquí otro fic, perdónenme si esta inconexo, así llegó a mi cabeza loca xD.  Un dulce despertar, para Ritsu qu podría cambiarle la vida, Oneshot Mitsu


-Ritsu, oye, Ritsu, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- la castaña despertó, despistada -¿Mio?- la morena estaba frente a ella, con su pijama de koalas, en sus brazos su almohada, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la habitación entera estaba a oscuras, la castaña aún algo confundida solo se movió un poco para hacerle espacio a la morena, esta se metió entre las mantas de la cama de Ritsu y se le pegó al cuerpo como un koala.  
>-¡RITSU DESPIERTA O SE TE HARÁ TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA!- la castaña abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeó 2 veces, y lo primero que vio fue el rosto durmiente de Mio, a escasos centímetros de suyo, se comenzó a sonrojar y se sentó rápidamente -¿¡Mio! ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica de orbes grises como la plata, despertó, bostezó suavemente y se estiró –Ritsu, buenos días- dicho esto tomó a la castaña la besó en la mejilla, esta sonrojada se puso de pie encima del colchón -¿q-q-qué haces aquí? ¿A qué hora llegaste?- la morena hizo un puchero –que mala eres Ritsu, llegué anoche, te pregunté si podía dormir contigo, tú me dijiste que sí, y ahora estoy aquí- bostezó nuevamente y sonrió tiernamente, con una inocencia que solo se tiene por las mañanas, cuando el cerebro solo se centra en las cosas bellas de las vidas, como el simple hecho de despertar, y estar tapado en una cómoda cama, la castaña recordó algo difusamente, se sentó en la cama, y suspiró -¿cómo entraste? La puerta estaba cerrada, la morena gateó por la cama y fue hasta la orilla, del suelo tomo un juego de llaves, volvió donde Ritsu y las hizo titilar, luego con una mano las hizo sonar de nuevo, y otra vez, como si un gato fuese jugando con un cascabel, reía tiernamente, la castaña se comenzó a extrañar de todo aquello, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Mio?, ella no era así, bueno, a veces lo era, pero esta vez era diferente, en su rostro se veía la sonrisa de una felicidad pura, inocente, similares a las de Yui pero más inocentes, como las de los niños de 4 o 5 años, aquella felicidad tan sencilla que se les puede dar solo con el tintineo de unas llaves, o un cascabel, ¿qué le sucedía a Mio?, en eso la ojigris se le lanzó y comenzó a abrazarla –Ritsu, te quiero tanto- la ambarina, aunque sonrojada solo se dejó llevar.<br>Cuando la ojigris soltó a la castaña de sus brazos esta se puso de pie tomó a Mi por los hombros –Mio, estas extraña, ¿ocurrió algo?- en el rostro de la morena se dibujó una expresión de duda un tanto tierna -¿algo? No sucedió nada Ritsu- la chica se puso a pensar, decidió hacer otra pregunta -¿hiciste los reportes que nos pidieron en la preparatoria?- en el rostro de la morena se volvió a dibujar esa expresión de duda -¿informes, preparatoria? Pero si estamos apenas en la primaria Richan, que cosas tan locas dices- la castaña sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿acaso se había vuelto Mio loca? ¿La presión de los estudios le había hecho perder la razón y querer escapar de la realidad desesperadamente?, despejó el flequillo de Mio y el suyo, pegó su rente con la de Mio, y comprendió lo que pasaba, Mio estaba ardiendo, su temperatura fácilmente superaba los 41 grados, y estaba comenzando a alucinar, en eso llegó la madre de Ritsu, vestida con su traje para ir a trabajar –Cielos Ritsu no te has vestido si quiera, tu hermano ya se fue, y yo me tengo que ir, ¿te quieres levantar de una…- se percató de la presencia de la morena y como Ritsu la tenía en sus brazos cariñosamente –creo que no iré a la escuela hoy madre, debo cuidar a esta pequeña loca- la morena hizo un puchero y un pequeño berrinche –Ritsu y yo tenemos 6 años, no puedes decime pequeña- con esa frase la madre de Ritsu comprendió lo que pasaba, solo saludó tiernamente a la amiga de su hija, tal como hacía cuando era pequeña, y se fue a trabajar.  
>En la cama quedaron las chicas, Mio comenzó a quedarse dormida en los brazos de Ritsu, quien solo le acariciaba el cabello y la acunaba en sus brazos, por su mente comenzaron a pasar distintos episodios de su vida, con Mio, como la pequeña chica, de piel blanca, cabellos largos y negros como la noche, de orbes grises como la luna, se había convertido en un pilar tan importante para ella, "<em>cuanto te quiero Mio, has sido tan importante para mí, simplemente no puedo dejarte sola con esta fiebre, tú me cuidas y yo te cuido, yo te quiero y tú me quieres, aunque, creo que ya no te quiero, te amo, esa es la verdad, y ya no la puedo ocultar" <em>una tonta lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y esta cayó en la mejilla de Mio quien despertó, y al ver como los ojos de su amiga lanzaban lágrimas se incorporó de inmediato, preocupada tomó el rostro de la castaña -¿qué pasa Ritsu, te duele tu pancita? ¡Llamo a tu mami?- la castaña rió tiernamente, negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa –no pasa nada Mio, solo se me metió una pequeña basurilla al ojo, pero más importante ¿tienes hambre?, hace poco oí a tu pancita rugir-la morena se cubrió el vientre con los brazos sonrojada, la castaña rió suavemente –ven mi madre nos dejó algo preparado-las chicas bajaron y en la mesa solo había un desayuno, ante la duda de la morena Ritsu le contestó que no tenía de que preocuparse que mientras Mio dormía ella había tomado un desayuno, se sentaron una al lado de la otra, en un pocillo había arroz y en otro avena caliente con leche, a Mio siempre le había gustado la avena, tomó esta, metió la cuchara y se la llevó a la boca, no se dio cuenta que esta estaba muy caliente y se quemó, una lágrima se asomó en sus ojos –me quemé- la castaña rió por lo bajo, le acaricio el cabello a Mio –está bien no pasa nada, solo no te fijaste, debes tener más cuidado- la castaña hizo un puchero, tomó la cuchara y la avena y se la dio a Ritsu, esta confundida la quedó mirando –quiero que Richan me dé, así no me quemaré mi lengua nuevamente- la castaña tiernamente, y con un extraño nudo en la garganta, tomó la cuchara, sopló y se la acercó a Mio a la boca, esta abrió y comió con una gran sonrisa, siguieron así hasta que la acabaron, Mi comenzó a bostezar nuevamente –¿tienes sueño Mio?- la chica asintió –pues vamos a dormir un poco-.  
>La morena se quedó dormida en la cama de Ritsu, esta se colocó ropa un tanto gruesa, porque fuera hacía frío, "<em>Es hora de ver que tienes Mio, ¿a qué se debe este retroceso?" <em>la castaña caminó hasta llega a la consulta de un psiquiatra, al entrar la oficina estaba vacía, la secretaria tenía un café en el escritorio, un cigarro encendido en un cenicero y se estaba limando las uñas -¿si señorita que desea?- la casta tomó aire y se aclaró la voz –quisiera habla con el doctor Shigeru, ¿está el aquí?- la secretaria, dio un trago a su café –sí, está, pero debe pedir una hora para poder hablar con él- l castaña respiró exasperada -¿y cuándo es la hora más próxima?- la secretaria chequeó en su ordenador –dentro de 5 minutos, por favor pague 3000 yenes, y la hora es suya- la castaña exasperada pagó el dinero, esperó en una silla hasta que le tocó su turno.  
>Dentro de la consulta del señor Shigeru, estaba todo ordenado y limpio, se le acercó un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años –Soy el doctor en psiquiatría Shigeru Ishida Shigeru, un placer conocerla, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?- la chica tomo asiento frente al doctor –no es a mí, es mi amiga, desde anoche que ha estado con una fiebre altísima y cree que tienes 6 años nuevamente, se comporta como una niña, y no puedo hacer nada, ha dormido mucho, pero la fiebre no baja, si no que aumenta- el doctor escuchaba atentamente, en su larga experiencia no era la primera vez que sucedía eso –no se preocupe, bella damita, su amiga está teniendo un retroceso, ella quiere lograr algo en usted, desesperadamente, y su subconsciente creyó que haciendo eso usted haría algo que tiempo atrás no hizo, ¿hay algo que usted sepa al respecto?- la castaña sorprendida por la suspicacia del doctor negó con la cabeza –pues búsquelo, hasta que lo encuentre, su amiga seguirá pensando que tiene 6 años, y si esta por preguntar cómo es que no lo nota en su cuerpo, la respuesta es simple, el cerebro es una herramienta poderosa, puede distorsionar la realidad de maneras increíbles- la chica salió de la consulta y comenzó a pensar.<br>Llegó a casa y lo primero que vio fue el rostro aún lloroso de Mio, la morena se le abalanzó y se le pegó como koala, haciendo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio -¿Mio, qué pasa?- la morena lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de Ritsu –tonta tonta tonta tonta-, repetía una y otra vez la morena .te fuiste, me dejaste sola, desperté y no estabas, tonta tonta, mala, no te quiero- la castaña se conmovió, abrazó a Mio y la besó en la frente –perdóname por so Mio, no pasará de nuevo- la morena miró directamente a los ojos de Ritsu -¿lo prometes?- la castaña se sonrojó levemente –lo prometo, ahora- bostezó forzadamente durmamos juntas-.  
>"-<em>Vamos Richan dilo- una pequeñita Ritsu estaba arrodillada, tomando la pequeña mano de Mio –yo, este…Mio…tu…t-t-t-t-t- la castaña se mordió la lengua y no pudo terminar la frase, en eso llegó la madre de Mio y la de Ritsu Richan Mio-chan es hora de irnos- las chicas fueron corriendo donde sus progenitoras, en el camino Mio miro a Ritsu –tienes que decírmelo tarde o temprano Richan-…"<br>_La castaña se despertó de golpe -¡ESO ES!- Mio despertó asustada -¿Qué pasa Richan?- la castaña miró a Mio con una sonrisa llena de felicidad –espérame aquí Mio- bajó corriendo, y volvió con dos argollas de plata, se puso de rodillas ante Mio, le tomó la mano le miró a los ojos –te quieres casar conmigo?- la morena ahogó un grito -¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! Si quiero casarme contigo Ritsu- la castaña la besó en los labios, al instante siguiente Mio cayó nuevamente dormida, pero la fiebre comenzó a bajar "_ESE DOCTOR ENÍA RAZÓN" _  
>Al rato despertó Mio, vio a Ritsu y le dio un coscorrón –tardaste demasiado-<p> 


End file.
